1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a boosting circuit, which boosts an input voltage to a desired-level voltage and outputs the boosted voltage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit performs various functions, requires various operation voltages, and includes a boosting circuit for generating an operation voltage of a desired level. The boosting circuit boosts an external power source voltage to the desired voltage level and outputs the boosted voltage.
A mobile device may receive a power source voltage from a battery. Due to the battery, as time of use of the mobile device elapses, the level of an output voltage is shifted. However, when the level of a power source voltage is excessively shifted, the boosting circuit of the semiconductor integrated circuit cannot stably generate an operation voltage of a desired level, which may cause a malfunction of the semiconductor integrated circuit.